My Bad Boy
by HorridxDecay
Summary: For Sakura Haruno It Started As a dream a dream she wanted so badlly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again? Please R&R and is AU for first few chapters...
1. Intro: He Is Real!

**Summery: For 14 year old Sakura Haruno It Started As a dream a dream she wanted so badlly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again?**

**Disclamer: I Don't own naruto or any of these songs shown in this Fanfiction TT.TT**

**A.N. - This May Be in Sakura's Pov Sometimes give me a brake its my first fanfic:) I always dreamed of writing one!**

**A.N. 2 – Thanks To ****Itachilova101 And PikABoo.LoVe Your Storys Are Great**

**'Inner Sakura'**

_'FlashBacks/Dreams'_

_**'Thoughts/ Song Lyrics'**_

"Sakura Honey Its Time To Wake Up.. School Starts Today" Her Mother Yelled From the kitchen.

" Ok Mom" Sakura Said getting up. 'Ugh This Totally Blows' She Thought** 'CHAAA WE KEEP HAVEING THOSE DREAMS OF THAT GUY'** her inner-self roared. 'Yea I Still remember the dream like it happened' she said putting Her Black skirt and red Sweater on. She also had black and red Dc sneakers as well. her hair went wid waist.

_FlashBack/Dream_

_"Hey You Wait For me" 8 year old sakura yelled to a 14 year old dark figure with blonde hair in a high ponytail wiht a IWA Headband ((A.N. Guess Who XD))_

_'What .. Un" He Said_

_" But But DeiDei I Umm Is It True?" The Rose Haired Woman Asked Him Softly_

_"Is What True..Un" He Said_

_"That You and Danna Are Leaveing Kohana Cause Your Mission Is Over?" She asked Again ((Guess Who Danna Is XD))_

_"He Told You..Un" He Asked_

_"Yes He did DeiDei" I Yelled Running From Him to my home expecting to never see him again for 2 reasons. 1) He is in the akatsuki and is dangerous and 2) she just met the guy a week ago.When she ran into her room she saw a his cloak on her bed with a note:_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I Will Come Back for you Soon Enough But My Job As Akatsuki Member Comes First Leader Says. Your Like A Sister To Me So Keep My Cloak Till I Return To You , If Poeple Ask Say 'I Like the design so my mom made me one'_

_See You Again In The Future,_

_DeiDei '_

_ I Then After That Slipped The Oversized Cloak On And Cryed For A Long Time_

_End FlashBack/Dream_

_**'Sigh Better Get To School'**_

I just walked down the street humbing my favorite song called I Pray It reminds me of DeiDei i thought. So I started to sing it...

_**You know with each day that passes by, I pray to god I'll never forget who you are.**_**_  
_**_**You mean everything to me.**_**_  
_**_**I love you**_

People Stared at her cause of the cloak they knew that it was an akatsuki cloak but you know what she didn't care what they thought its the only thing she has to remind her self of him...

_ **Ooooh Ooooh **_**_  
_**_**Ooh I pray**_**__**

_**You were in my dream**_**_  
_**_**Before I even knew that there was a you and me,**_**_  
_**_**Now I can't wait to see your smile,**_**_  
_**_**When I wake up each day,**_**_  
_**_**It makes it worth while**_**_  
_**_**With the kinda love you plant inside, **_**_  
_**_**Specially with a heart so empty as mine.**_**_  
_**_**All your soft tenderness is the one thing that I don't wanna miss.**_

She was half way to school when she tripped over her own 2 feet. She got up thinking...

_ ' What Would DeiDei Think Of This'_

** 'Chaaaa He would hate it chaa'**

_ **I pray,**_**_  
_**_**When it's time for me to say goodbye**_**_  
_**_**I'll never forget looking in your eyes,**_**_  
_**_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**That I feel your touch **_**_  
_**_**And that God doesn't forget our love,**_**_  
_**_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**When I close my eyes,**_**_  
_**_**I can still see visions of you on my mind.**_**_  
_**_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**That I see you in another life,**_**_  
_**_**I pray that you still by my side.**_**_  
_**_**Oh I pray.**_

She was In The building of the school now when it hit her a note to the head and it hurt too.

Dear Sakura-Chan, 

Wanna Meet Soon I Think We Will See Each Other Soon... Un

Love, 

DeiDei And Sassy

I opened my locker shakeing as i read the note thinking how could this happen he came back?? I slamed my locker shut and ran into homeroom and sat in my seat and started at the note shocked and surprised.

_**Everything that you give to me,**_**_  
_**_**Only comes in a fantasy,**_**_  
_**_**It seems like life goes by so fast,**_**_  
_**_**But in this time I wanna make it last. (I pray)**_**_  
_**_**I hate that we live to die,**_**_  
_**_**But only God knows why (I pray)**_**_  
_**_**We all have a purpose, **_**_  
_**_**And to see you again it'll be worth it.**_

It was the new year in 8th grade and kurenai was her homeroom teacher..

"Ok Class Shut Up And Let Me Say Your School News...

The School Play Will Have Auditions In May And We Have a 2 new students there names are..."

_**I** _**_wish that I could stop time,_****_  
_****_I wish that I could rewind,_****_  
_****_To the very begining of every second of my life._****_  
_****_To ask God on my hands and knees,_****_  
_****_To never let me forget all my special memories._****_  
_****_See I'm only promised today,_****_  
_****_And if it's my time to go,_****_  
_****_I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,_****_  
_****_So one last time_****_  
_****_Let me open my eyes._****_  
_****_To see what my life used to be like._****_  
_****_Oh God._**

"Deidara and Sasori" she stated aloud

"Deidara and Sasori" i dropped my pen on the floor and didn't bother to get up and get it.

_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**When it's time for me to say goodbye**_**_  
_**_**I'll never forget looking in your eyes,**_**_  
_**_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**That I feel your touch **_**_  
_**_**And that God doesn't forget our love,**_**_  
_**_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**When I close my eyes,**_**_  
_**_**I can still see visions of you on my mind.**_**_  
_**_**I pray,**_**_  
_**_**That I see you in another life,**_**_  
_**_**I pray that you still by my side.**_**_  
_**_**Oh I pray.**_

Just then Sasori and Deidara walked in and i saw deidara in a new cloak and he saw me in his oldone and he grinned..

"Nice to see you again..Yeah" He Said

"Yea It Is Sakura" Sasori Said ina cold tone

**Soo What Do you think its my first one and this is only the intro and i thought it was good i had this stuck in my head a lot ...**

** Sight R&R Should I Continue It Or start a new one???**

**Song is I Pray By Amanda Perez btw**

**AkatsukiFan**


	2. Letting The Truth Out

**Summery: For 14 year old Sakura Haruno It Started As a dream a dream she wanted so badlly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Its All Kishimoto-Sensei's He Drew It Made It And Respect Him For It! And i don't own cascada's song bad boy either she does and the song writer.**

**Recap:**

**Just then Sasori and Deidara walked in and i saw deidara in a new cloak and he saw me in his old one and he grinned..**

** "Nice to see you again..Yeah" He Said**

** "Yea It Is Sakura" Sasori Said ina cold tone**

**End Recap**

**'Inner Sakura'**

_'FlashBacks/Dreams'_

_**'Thoughts/ Song Lyrics'**_

**This Is Dedicated To** **sqishy-muffin my first reviwer and made me feel better about my writings . thanks soo much!**

**Chapter 1: Letting The Truth Out**

"Deidara You May Sit By Sakura And Sasori Can Sit By Kiba For Now." The Teacher said

Deidara Walked To His Seat Seeing Sakura all wide eyed he just grinned and said: "Hiya How have you been I see you kept that cloak I left you un. I really missed you yeah" DeiDei Said To Her. As The rose haired girl gulped and started to speak she started to smile.

" DeiDei Is That really You And Sassy Over There?" She whispered with shock in her voice. She Then Slipped Deidara's Old cloak off and let it drop in the chair.

"Yes It Is Sakura-Chan un" DeiDei Said In His Old Voice witch he hasn't used in a long time for 8 years.

"Why Are You Here?" She Asked him.

"Well Un Its For A Mission yeah" he said in a sad tone

" Soo Have You Forgot The Day We Met Yet I Remember Like It Was Yesterday..." she said starting get deep in thought

_ Flashback_

_A Pink Haired 6 year old ran through the street running from the bullies who were teasing her about her wide forehead._

"_Hey freak come back here we wanna take snapshots of your forehead to show everyone at school" they shouted in unison as if they rehearsed the whole thing._

_'Why Me Why Am I Soo Ugly' The girl thought_

_"Hey un! why don't you quit it and leave this pretty young child alone yeah !" a man with a high blonde ponytail and a black cloak with red clouds on it was infront of her._

_'He is sticking up for me i found a a friend maybe.' she thought to herself._

_"y- y- y- yes sir" they said running away as fast as they could from her._

_" Hey un you ok?" he said kneeling down to her_

_"No I am not i think i twisted my ankle and i can't move" the young lady said_

_" Were do you live un?" the man said_

_" A Block fro her in A white and yellow home" the pink haired woman stated_

_" Ok un let me help you home" he said taking off his cloak and letting his hair down to hide his appearance_

_"umm thank you sir" she said_

_' hmm yeah i can't tell her my real name when i leave i will tell her my real name i will tell her to call me DeiDei' the man thought_

_" Call me DeiDei from now on ok?" he said_

_"Yes DeiDei" Sakura said laughing in his arms_

_End FlashBack_

"I do remember that un.. You were getting picked on a lot hmpf. do you have more friends now Sakura chan?" Deidara asked

" Yea i do its all thanks to your DeiDei and sassy" Sakura said getting up as the bell rang.

" I Will see you after art then un!" DeiDei said in a happy jolly tone

" I have music now i have to sing a song in front of everyone" Sakura said slipping the cloak on and picking up her binder.

" I am sure you will do great" Sasori said walking over to Deidara and Sakura.

"bye guys" Sakura yelled

_...In Music class..._

" Sakura your up" stated Anko the music teacher

" Yes Ma'am" Sakura said getting up taking out her red headset. she put it on her ear and turned it on.

She started to sing:

_**" Remember the feelings, remember the day**_**_  
_**_**My stone heart was breaking**_**_  
_**_**My love ran away**_**_  
_**_**This moments I knew I would be someone else**_**_  
_**_**My love turned around and I fell**_**_  
_**_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_**_  
_**_**Be my week-end lover**_**_  
_**_**But don't be my friend**_**_  
_**_**You can be my bad boy**_**_  
_**_**But understand**_**_  
_**_**That I don't need you in my life again**_**_  
_**_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_**_  
_**_**Be my week-end lover**_**_  
_**_**But don't be my friend**_**_  
_**_**You can be my bad boy**_**_  
_**_**But understand**_**_  
_**_**That I don't need you again**_**_  
_**_**No I don't need you again**_**__**

_**You once made this promise**_**_  
_**_**To stay by my side**_**_  
_**_**But after some time you just pushed me aside**_**_  
_**_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_**_  
_**_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_**__**

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_**_  
_**_**Be my week-end lover**_**_  
_**_**But don't be my friend**_**_  
_**_**You can be my bad boy**_**_  
_**_**But understand**_**_  
_**_**That I don't need you in my life again**_**__**

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_**_  
_**_**Be my week-end lover**_**_  
_**_**But don't be my friend**_**_  
_**_**You can be my bad boy**_**_  
_**_**But understand**_**_  
_**_**That I don't need you again**_**_  
_**_**No I don't need you again"**_

When Sakura was finished the music room was clapping and shouting.

_**'Understand DeiDei i want you as my bad boy but i grew up and have friends and don't need you again to protect me as much' **_She thought while bowing down but just then the bell rang. Sakura grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

"Hey un! i heard you singing from art your were awesome!!!" Deidara said yelling

"Sakura i heard you as well you have a pretty voice" Sassy said in his little corner.

"Lunch is next for me you too?" Sakura asked

"Yea" they said in unision

" Great Let me get my lunch and i will be right there" she said smiling a wide grin.

** 'Your falling for him chaa' her innner yelled**

_ 'Yea Soo What He is kinda cute you know' Sakura thought blushing from her locker_

Sakura walked to the lunch room to find Sassy and DeiDei standing there waitin for her.

"You didn't have to wait for me" Sakura stated

" Well Un...We Don't Know were to sit un" Deidara said rubbing his head

"Oh yea right follow me" Sakura said walking to a table were 8 people sat.

" Hey Sakura who are those 2 people" a girl with a haircut like Deidara shouted.

"This is Deidara and Sasori" she said sitting down at the table. Deidara sat next to her while Sasori sat across from her.

"Deidara this is Ino , TenTen , Hinata , Sasuke , Naruto , Neji , Shikamaru and Kiba" my friends. **((A.N. I do realize I cut people out of there but those are her friends the others come in later ))**

" Hello un" Deidara shouted passing a note to Sakura

The Note read:

** Sakura Chan Yea Don't be mad about the mission yea**

**the mission is to kill this guy who is a threat to our Organization.**

**Forgive me Sakura chan?**

** -DeiDei**

Sakura read the note and looked at deidara and smiled laughing.

She wrote back:

**Of Course not your my friend my best friend i could never be mad at you**

** -Sakura-Chan**

There day went along smoothly from there a few laughs there a few glares here and there but most of all Sakura was happy again.

**Well Here is chapter 1 how is it is it bad I Need ideas on a side couple Please Tell Me Oh And Should I continue the story??**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	3. 911

**Summery: For 14 year old Sakura Haruno It Started As a dream a dream she wanted so badlly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again?**

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Naruto Sakura Would Live With The Akatsuki Abd She Doesn't Soo Me No Own Naruto Kishimoto Does TT.TT**

**I Also Don't Own S CLUB 7 "Never Had A Dream Come True"**

**Oh Thanks to sqishy-muffin for the story review .**

**'Inner Sakura'**

_'FlashBacks/Dreams'_

_**'Thoughts/ Song Lyrics'**_

**BTW Some Major Drama Happens In This Chapter Read At Your Own Risk...J/k But Drama Will Happen...R&R**

**ReCap:**

**" Hello un" Deidara shouted passing a note to Sakura**

**The Note read:**

** Sakura Chan Yea Don't be mad about the mission yea**

**the mission is to kill this guy who is a threat to our Organization.**

**Forgive me Sakura chan?**

** -DeiDei**

**Sakura read the note and looked at Deidara and smiled laughing.**

**She wrote back:**

**Of Course not your my friend my best friend i could never be mad at you**

** -Sakura-Chan**

**There day went along smoothly from there a few laughs there a few glares here and there but most of all Sakura was happy again.**

**End ReCap**

** 2) 911**

"Sakura time to go to school honey you ready?"

"Yes mom i am" Sakura says running down stairs all dressed.

"Are you walking honey?" the mom asked.

"Yea" the rose haired girl said before running outside.

"BE CAREFUL" the mom yelled.

As Sakura was walking down the road she turned her I-pod on and started listening to a song she heard a while back after she meet DeiDei And Sassy. They had said they were from Iwagakure and Sunagakure.. but of course she never been there.

_ **'I think I will sing' Sakura thought**_

**'Ugh sing better this time then you did in the shower this morning'** Inner said

** _'Mean fine I will god' Sakura thought_**

She started to sing and not pay attention to were she was going:

_ **" Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**_**_  
_**_**One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**_**_  
_**_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_**_  
_**_**How it could be now or might have been**_**_  
_**_**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_**__**

_**I've never had a dream come true**_**_  
_**_**Till the day that I found you**_**_  
_**_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_**_  
_**_**You'll always be my baby**_**_  
_**_**I never found the words to say**_**_  
_**_**You're the one I think about each day**_**_  
_**_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_**_  
_**_**A part of me will always be with you**_**__**

_**Somewhere in my memory**_**_  
_**_**I've lost all sense of time**_**_  
_**_**and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**_**_  
_**_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_**_  
_**_**How it should be now or might have been**_**_  
_**_**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_**__**

_**I've never had a dream come true**_**_  
_**_**Till the day that I found you**_**_  
_**_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_**_  
_**_**You'll always be my baby**_**_  
_**_**I never found the words to say**_**_  
_**_**You're the one I think about each day**_**_  
_**_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_**_  
_**_**A part of me will always be" **_Before she could finish S singing she opened her eyes and was at school but all of a sudden a car roared there engine and started up the car toward Sakura. The car moved forward very fast and was a blur to her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-"Sakura screamed being cut off as she got hit by the car and was flung to the wall of the school and being caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Someone call 911" a cold voice said ((A.N. Guess who XD)) someone listened and pulled out their cell phone and called 911.

"They said they will be here in 10 minutes. May i ask your name?" Sasuke said in a cold voice as well.

"Foolish little brother do you not recognize me? Hn you never learn." Itachi said steeping out holding Sakura bridle style.

"Itachi.." Sasuke said in a mean disgusted voice.

"Itachi…yeah we heard Sakura-Chan scream what-" Being cut off by Sasori who hit Deidara on the head.

"Can't you see she is hurt baka?" Sasori said

"Yea but i was trying to be poilite." DeiDei Said Happily

"Well Don't Deidara" Sasori said walking to Itachi being followed by Deidara.

" What Happened Here?" A Docter said running up.

"She got hit by a car and broke a arm and is knocked out." Itachi said

"We Will Take Her Now" The docter said putting Sakura on a bed and rolling her in the Ambulance.

"Who is riding with her..." the Docter asked

"I am un."DeiDei Said getting on the Ambulance.

'Sakura-Chan I don't wanna see you hurt ever again i will never leave your side from now on' DeiDara thought as the Ambulance rushed to the ER.

**Yes I Know Its short but I thought it would be better short for this and it popped in my head to get Deidara to Confess His Love and Stuff like that ..**

**P.S. if i tend to capitalize a lot of words its a habit that I am trying to break for all of you!**

**R&R What You Think Here Is A Little Q?**

**Will Deidara Come out and confess his love to Sakura or be all shy about it and hide it?**

**Review and lemmie Know what you think?**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	4. Sakura And Sasuke's Confessions

**Summery: For 14 year old Sakura Haruno It Started As a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again?**

Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto Okay? Alright on with the Recap and the Chappie I also don't own the song in this Fan Fiction too. How sad TT. TT

**'Inner Sakura'**

_'Flashbacks/Dreams'_

_**'Thoughts/ Song Lyrics'**_

**Recap:**

"What Happened Here?" A Docter said running up.

"She got hit by a car and broke an arm and is knocked out." Itachi said

"We Will Take Her Now" The doctor said putting Sakura on a bed and rolling her in the Ambulance.

"Who is riding with her..." the Doctor asked

"I am un."DeiDei Said getting on the Ambulance.

'Sakura-Chan I don't wanna see you hurt ever again I will never leave your side from now on' Deidara thought as the Ambulance rushed to the ER.

**End Recap**

**Chapter 3: Sakura and Sasuke's Confessions**

_ 'Oww My head hurts' the rose haired girl thought_

**'Chaa We Got Hit by A Car and broke a leg and a few ribs ' **inner told Sakura

_'Oh..._' She thought opening her eyes to see people in her room. She could make them out kind of. There was Ino with red eyes and hugging Shikamaru.

_'Must Been Crying'_ Sakura thought. Then there was Naruto and Kiba glareing at each other while they sat next to Hinata.

_ 'Aww thats kawaiii'_ She thought again.

" Hey she's awake" screamed Ino on the top of her lungs.

"Hey Ino tone it done a little you troblesome woman we can all go deaf that way..." Her Boyfriend Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. Just then Sasuke walked in the door.

"Hey guys let me talk to her alone please.." Sasuke said in a nicer tone.

"Ok i guess"they said walking out but as they walked out..

"OUT OF MY WAY .. YEAH!!!" Yells Deidara In Shika's Ear.

"Ok great how troublesome now i really am deaf" Mummbles Shikamaru.

"Deidara stop shouting" Sasori says aloud.

"Fine..un" he said stoping by the wall.

"What are we do-"Sasori says being pushed to the wall.

"Spying on Sasuke and Sakura" DeiDei Wisperes.

"Sakura I wanted to let you know something" Sasuke said in A nice tone

"What is it Sasuke I am tired" Sakura said weakly

"If he hurts her i will hurt him YEAH." Says DeiDei

" Sakura after seeing you in that car accedint I relized something important." Sasuke Says Next to her bed

"Sasuke i don't like you anymore! You almost left a year ago causeing Tsunade to send us all to Middle School Its all YOUR FAULT! I LOVED YOU AND YOU ALMOST LEFT ME THERE COLD ON A BENCH IT HURT MY HEART YOU KNOW." Sakura screamed.

"Sakura I I..'Sasuke said before jumping out the window. Just then DeiDei And Sassy Walked in.

" Sakura How your feeling?" Sassy Asked.

"Fine" Sakura stated

"Umm Sakura You Know Can You Sing Still it helps onfert me a little and it will be great to hear your beutiful voice" Deidara Said

_ 'Is This really Deidara HN.'_ Thought Sassy

"Of Course i can sing i just can't move my body around" Sakura said laughing

"Can You Sing For Us then" DeiDei Asked

"Of Course i can" Sakura wispered. She then begain singing:

_**" can't believe it's really you**_**_  
_**_**Been so long, you look good**_**_  
_**_**I hear you're doing really well**_**_  
_**_**Don't ask me, let me tell you**_**_  
_**_**How I've been since when you left**_**_  
_**_**Since you left me for death**_**__**

_**Finally every tear has dried**_**_  
_**_**I've wiped you from my life**_**__**

_**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me**_**_  
_**_**'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me**_**__**

_**And now I hear you saying that you still adore me**_**_  
_**_**But if you think I'd ever get with you again**_**_  
_**_**Then you can just"**_

Deidara Was All Wide Eyed At Her Singing.. _'Should I tell her my confession or not' _He Thought. She Kept Singing:

_**" Love me, love me**_**_  
_**_**Feed the flame**_**_  
_**_**If you want me back again**_**__**

_**Burn into the sky**_**_  
_**_**Higher and higher**_**_  
_**_**Baby, can you play with fire**_**__**

_**(Burn into the sky)**_**_  
_**_**Love me, love me**_**_  
_**_**(Far into the sky)**_**_  
_**_**If you want me**_**__**

_**You never know just what you got**_**_  
_**_**'Til it's gone, you freak out**_**_  
_**_**But I'm not falling for that game**_**_  
_**_**Boys like you never change**_**_  
_**_**You made me feel I wasn't enough**_**_  
_**_**Wasn't enough for your love**_**__**

_**But it was insecurity that made you run**_**_  
_**_**It wasn't me**_**__**

_**So don't you sit there trying to**_**_  
_**_**Give me more excuses**_**_  
_**_**I don't have time for this**_**_  
_**_**I'm off to play in Houston**_**_  
_**_**And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing**_**_  
_**_**You can't make up for what you've done**_**_  
_**_**But you still try to be the one"**_

Sassy was getting all suprised by the fact that she can sing in her state it was amazing to him it fasinated him.

_**" Love me, love me**_**_  
_**_**Feed the flame**_**_  
_**_**If you want me back again**_**__**

_**Burn into the sky**_**_  
_**_**Higher and higher**_**_  
_**_**Baby, can you play with fire**_**__**

_**(Burn into the sky)**_**_  
_**_**Love me, love me**_**_  
_**_**(Far into the sky)**_**_  
_**_**If you want me**_**__**

_**Ooh, by the way, by the way**_**_  
_**_**I've found someone who gives me space**_**_  
_**_**Keeps me safe**_**_  
_**_**Makes me sane**_**_  
_**_**Found someone to take your place**_**_  
_**_**Now I'm safe in his arms**_**_  
_**_**And I decided only he can play with fire" She was of course talking about DeiDei takeing Sasuke's Place as her crush...**_

DeiDei and Sassy Noticed She was smileing while singing with her eyes shut as she sang..

_**" Love me, Love me**_**_  
_**_**Feed the flame**_**_  
_**_**If you want me back again**_**__**

_**Burn into the sky**_**_  
_**_**Higher and higher**_**_  
_**_**Baby, can you play with fire**_**__**

_**I can't believe it's really you**_**_  
_**_**(Love me, love me)**_**_  
_**_**I hear you're doing really well**_**_  
_**_**(If you want me)**_**_  
_**_**Finally every tear has dried**_**_  
_**_**(Love me, love me)**_**_  
_**_**Can boys like you, boys like you**_**_  
_**_**Play with fire" **_When she was done a docter came in smileing.

"Miss.Haruno Your Free To Go. We miss read your charts your fine thanks to the man who saved you. " The docter told her then walked out of the room. Sakura jumped out of the bed jumping up and down.

"I can go home yay!" She screamed.

"Lets go" Sasori said outside the window.

"Ok yeah" Deidara Said Picking Up Sakura bridal style and jumping out the window.

"Sakura i have to confess something to you un" Deidara said blushing a tad.

"Yes Deidara?" Sakura said holding on to his shirt tightly.

"Sakura I am in Love with you deeply" Deidara said blushing.

"Deidara I -I- I- I love you too as well" Sakura said blushing.

**I Loved Typing This Chapter only toke 4 hours cause I had to clean my room in the middle of it... I have some of the next chapters thought out so I don't get writers block like some writers out there. I really need to get a notebook so I can write them out on the bus ye know?**

**Anyway You Read It Now Please Review!!!!**

**OMG THIS IS MY LONGEST ONE YET I THINK YAY!!!!**

**XD Song is Play with Fire by Hilary Duff**

** AkatsukiFan**


	5. Were Are You DeiDei?

**Summery: For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was six but he left wil she ever see him again?**

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Naruto i will never own it.. TT . TT and i don't own Angels by Within Temptation.**

**A.N. - Please Read My One-Shot 'Why Sasuke?**

**A.N.2 - I can't put a Recap in this chapter because my evernote programe went all gay on me and i had to delete my Chapters on it... TT.TT At lease teh chapters are saved in word but that won't work i get spaces between spaces then. Thanks For understanding.**

**R&R**

** Chapter 4: Were Are You DeiDei?**

Sakura woke up at 9 in the morning with the sun glowing in her face.

"How Did I get here?" Sakura Said to herself.

" Oh yea i must have fallen asleep in Deidara-Kuns Arms" Sakura Told herself blushing. She decided to watch the news as she did regularly ignoring the note on her fridge. When she turned the TV on a special on someone's death was on.

' Today A tragic death happened last night to A man Who lived in The east part of Kohana...' The news Lady Said in a sad tone.

' Some replied that they heard some exploding and seen chakra strings.' The news lady said again.

" It can't be.." Sakura said aloud even though now one was there.

' We belive it was Deidara and Sasori were in town and did this! If you know about were they are now please report to Tsunade' Sakura turned the TV on After That and decided to clean the house out of depression. Angels was on and she decided to sing along to it.

_**"Sparkling angel I believe**_**_  
_**_**You were my savior in my time of need.**_**_  
_**_**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**_**_  
_**_**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**_**_  
_**_**I see the angels,**_**_  
_**_**I'll lead them to your door.**_**_  
_**_**There's no escape now,**_**_  
_**_**No mercy no more.**_**_  
_**_**No remorse cause I still remember**_**__**

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_**_  
_**_**You took my heart,**_**_  
_**_**Deceived me right from the start.**_**_  
_**_**You showed me dreams,**_**_  
_**_**I wished they'd turn into real.**_**_  
_**_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_**_  
_**_**It was all just a lie."**_

Sakura started to cry as she sang the song with all her heart.

_**"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**_**_  
_**_**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**_**_  
_**_**Fallen angel, tell me why?**_**_  
_**_**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**_**_  
_**_**I see the angels,**_**_  
_**_**I'll lead them to your door**_**_  
_**_**There's no escape now**_**_  
_**_**No mercy no more**_**_  
_**_**No remorse cause I still remember**_**__**

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_**_  
_**_**You took my heart,**_**_  
_**_**Deceived me right from the start.**_**_  
_**_**You showed me dreams,**_**_  
_**_**I wished they turn into real.**_**_  
_**_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_**_  
_**_**It was all just a lie.**_**_  
_**_**Could have been forever.**_**_  
_**_**Now we have reached the end."**_

Her Face was red with tears she toke his cloak off and threw it to the other side of the room.

_**"This world may have failed you,**_**_  
_**_**It doesn't give you a reason why.**_**_  
_**_**You could have chosen a different path in life.**_**__**

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_**_  
_**_**You took my heart,**_**_  
_**_**Deceived me right from the start.**_**_  
_**_**You showed me dreams,**_**_  
_**_**I wished they turn into real.**_**_  
_**_**You broke the promise and made me realize.**_**_  
_**_**It was all just a lie.**_**_  
_**_**Could have been forever.**_**_  
_**_**Now we have reached the end." **_When she was done she saw a note on her fridge.

**Dear Sakura-Chan,**

**I Know you will hate me and think that when i told you i love you it was a lie it wasn't un. I Really do yeah.**

**But i have to follow leader-sama's orders or i will get killed un. Maybe i will see you again .. really soon within the next week i plan on coming to se you hmpf. But now i must lay low cause of the murder me and Sassy committed.**

**TTYL Your Lover,**

** DeiDei Or Deidara**

"Deidara..." She said very sad while picking up the cloak and hanging it up.

" I Should go out today." She said to herself as she slipped the cloak on and walked out her door.

" Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Yelled

" Yes Naruto?" She asked.

" Arn't you happy that it is Saturday!" Naruto said walked next to her.

" NO NARUTO IA M NOT HAPPY MY LOVE RAN AWAY AND I MIGHT NOT EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Sakura Said running away from him.

" Sakura-Chan.." Naruto said sadly

... 20 Minutes Later with Sakura...

"Why Deidara you mean everything to me and i can't move on without you" She said softly grabbing a kunai out from her pack and pointing it at her heart.

" Deidara If i can't have you my life means nothing." She said aloud pulling it closer but someone's hand grabbed the kunai before she could stab herself.

** Cliffy!**

**Ok A Little Trivia!**

**Is The man who grabbed the kunai:**

**a) Deidara**

**b) Sasori**

**c) Itachi**

**d) Sasuke**

**e)Naruto**

**R&R Your comments and answer TTYL I'm Outa Here!**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	6. Leader Sama's Decision

**Summery: For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was six but he left wil she ever see him again?**

**Disclamer I don't own naruto or the song the river by Good Charlotte!**

**Recap:**

"Why Deidara you mean everything to me and i can't move on without you" She said softly grabing a kunai out from her pack and pointing it at her heart.

" Deidara If i can't have you my life means nothing." She said aloud pulling it closer but someone's hand grabbed the kunai before she could stab herself.

**End Recap**

**Chapter 5: Leader-Sama's Decision**

"Deidara Why are you here?" Sakura said dropping the kunai.

"Saving you un!" DeiDei Wispered in her ear.

"You Should be back at HQ Though." Sakura said crying into Deidara's Shirt.

"I was Asking leader if you can move in and guess what he said!?" Deidara Said Hugging Sakura.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Yup Soo Lets go get you packed up un" Deidara Says

"Ok Deidara" She said stepping back and being Picked up bridel style. DeiDei Raced through the town to her house and poofed in. Sakura Raced around trying to pack things into bags and offten she would trip and fall. DeiDei and her would laugh though it was fun. Deidara Started To Sing.. ((A.N. XD OMG))

_**"As I walk through the valley of The shadow of their way, the footsteps that were next to me have gone their seperate way. I've seen enough now to know that beautiful things dont always stay that way. I've turned enough now to know this beautiful place isn't everything they say. **_**__**

_**I heard that evil comes disguised. Like the city of angels, I'm walking towards the light. **_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delievered. In the city was a sinner I done a lot of things wrong but I swear I'm a believer. Like the prodical son I was all on my own. Now I'm trying to find my way back home. Baptized in the river, I'm delivered, I'm delivered. **_**__**

_**You're from a small town, you're gonna grow up fast underneath these lights. Down in hollywood on the 45 the dead come back tonight. To the praying father and the worried mother let your childrn go. They come back they'll come on stronger and if they don't you'll know."**_

Deidara Was Leaning against the wall with his eyes singing. Sakura's eyes Were all wide eyed at his wonderful singing.

_**"They say evil comes disguised. Like the city of angels I'm walking towards the light. Baptized in the river I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delievered. In the city was a sinner I done a lot of things wrong but I swear I'm a believer. Like the prodical son I was all on my own. Now I'm trying to find my way back home. Baptized in the river, I'm delivered, I'm delivered. **_**__**

_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**_  
_**_**(on my own)**_**_  
_**_**(on my own)**_**__**

_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**__**

_**I confess I'm a sinner. I seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered."**_

DeiDei Was Smirking Cause he knew that Sakura packed and watched him at the same time. He was singing to entertain Sakura to be certain.

_**"As I walk through the valley of The shadow of their way, the footsteps that were next to me have gone their seperate way. I've seen enough now to know that beautiful things dont always stay that way. I've turned enough now to know this beautiful place isn't everything they say. **_**__**

_**I heard that evil comes disguised. Like the city of angels, I'm walking towards the light. **_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered. In the city was a sinner I done a lot of things wrong but I swear I'm a believer. Like the prodical son I was all on my own. Now I'm trying to find my way back home. Baptized in the river, I'm delivered, I'm delivered. **_**__**

_**You're from a small town, you're gonna grow up fast underneath these lights. Down in hollywood on the 45 the dead come back tonight. To the praying father and the worried mother let your childrn go. They come back they'll come on stronger and if they don't you'll know."**_

Sakura was done packing and the house was blank and she watched Deidara Sing She could Tell That he was almost done too.

'He Is hott when he sings' Sakura thought

**"CHAA HE IS GIRL' **Inner Roared

_**"They say evil comes disguised. Like the city of angels I'm walking towards the light. Baptized in the river I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered. In the city was a sinner I done a lot of things wrong but I swear I'm a believer. Like the prodical son I was all on my own. Now I'm trying to find my way back home. Baptized in the river, I'm delivered, I'm delivered. **_**__**

_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**_  
_**_**(on my own)**_**_  
_**_**(on my own)**_**__**

_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**_  
_**_**Baptized in the river (on my own)**_**_  
_**_**I wanna be delivered**_**__**

_**I confess I'm a sinner. I seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered."**_

Deidara opened his eyes to a Completely red Sakura. Deidara Walked closer to her and hugged her then kissed her for like 4 minutes.

'Ready To go Sakura-Chan?" He asked sweetly

"You know i am" She said picking up her 2 bags. Deidara toke them from her and told her to follow.

They raced through the forest til they came to a big black building with 2 guards.. Hidan And Kazuku.

**Awwwwwwww How sweet I thought that was a cool chapter even though it was mostly Deidara singing but hey its getting good eh?**

**R&R On what you think i loved this chapter!**

** I'm Outa Here**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	7. Moving In

**Summery: For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left wil she ever see him again?**

**Disclamier: I Don't own naruto or not going to get us but t.A.t.U... or Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue.**

**A.N. - I update a lot because i am bored a lot is that a bad thing?**

**The Oh Soo Wonderful Recap:**

Deidara opened his eyes to a Completly red Sakura. Deidara Walked closer to her and hugged her then kissed her for like 4 minutes.

'Ready To go Sakura-Chan?" He asked sweetly

"You know i am" She said picking up her 2 bags. Deidara toke them from her and told her to follow.

They raced through the forest til they came to a big black buildingwith 2 guards.. Hidan And Kazuku.

**End Recap-**

** Chapter 6: Moving In...**

Sakura followed behind Deidara Looking at Hidan and Kazuku and a shiver went up her spine.

"Hey Deidara You didn't buy that junk did you" Kazuku asked all worried

"No Un Its Hers yeah" DeiDei Said

"Ok That Means we save money" he says being bonked on the head by Hidan.

"DUDE WTF WAS THAT ABOUT HIDAN!" Kazuku Yelled

"WELL SORRY YOU WERE SOO FING LOUD!" Hidan Yelled ((A.N. I Can't swear Sorry))

"Come On Sakura" Deidara Said Walking Out of the doors 3 minutes later.

"Umm Ok" Sakura Said starteing at the Hidan and Kazuku yelling at each other.

"SAKURA WAIT!" A voice yelled

"Don't even start Sasuke-CHAN" Sakura said yelling The chan part.

"You go in there your a traiter and I don't wanna come after you.."Sasuke said

"How troublesome this is too much work Sasuke Why did i have to come?" Shikamru said ina lazy tone

" Ugh Shika I told you Tsunade does not trust me" Sasuke Yelled

"You Two Need to get out of here RIGHT FING NOW! Hidan Yelled Gripping his Syth

"SASUKE COME ON THIS IS NOT OUR DECISION" Shikamaru said dragging Sasuke Back with him. Sakura ran inside and jumped on the table and started to sing:

" Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you" She Sang Up to until when Kazuku and Hidan Snapped..

" HEY PINKY OFFF MY TABLE I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT" Kazuku Yelled

"OFF THE FING TABLE B WE EAT ON THAT!" Hidan Yelled

Sakura Jumped Down And Started singing and dacneing again.

_ **" Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us,**_**_  
_**_**they're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us,**_**_  
_**_**they're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**(Not..)**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..**_**_  
_**_**(Not gonna get us)**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us, gonna get us.**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!**_**_  
_**_**(Not gonna get us)**_**_  
_**_**Get Us, get us..**_**_  
_**_**(Not gonna get us)**_**__**

_**Not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us"**_

Deidara Walked in the room and just blushed at her singing and she blushed as well..

_**" We'll run away, keep everything simple**_**_  
_**_**Night will come down, our guardian angel**_**_  
_**_**We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty**_**_  
_**_**Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us**_**__**

_**My love for you, always forever**_**_  
_**_**Just you and me, all else is nothing**_**_  
_**_**Not going back, not going back there**_**_  
_**_**They don't understand,**_**_  
_**_**They don't understand us**_**__**

_**Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us, gonna get us..**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us"**_

Sakura Started To Walk to Deidara slowly..

_ **" Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us,**_**_  
_**_**they're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us,**_**_  
_**_**they're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**(Not gonna get us)**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us, gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**They're not gonna get us**_**_  
_**_**(Not gonna get us)**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us, get us**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us, get us**_**_  
_**_**Not gonna get us" **_She Was Down Singing she grabbed Deidara and pushed him onto the couch and started to kiss him and he kissed back.

"Get A FING ROOM YOU LOVERS" Hidan Yelled Pushing them off the couch.

"Fine" Sakura said walking away and having DeiDei Follow.

"Were do i sleep?" She asked

" There he said pointing to a room taht had her stuff packed away already.

"Thank you DeiDei-Kun" She said jumping onto him and hugging him.

" Your Welcome yeah!" He said hugging her back.

" Deidara Weres your room?" Sakura asked.

"Next to yours silly un." he said about to walk away.

"Well i am kinda tird so see you in the morning?" She asked

"Yea un." He Said. (( It would be funny if Deidara said Yea..Yeah lol ))

... 3 Hours Later Sakura was awake still...

"I can't sleep at all I should just sing a song!" She said looking straight up.

_ **"La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**__**

_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**Boy your lovin' is all I think about **_**_  
_**_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**Boy it's more than I dare to think about **_**__**

_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**__**

_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**Boy your lovin' is all I think about **_**_  
_**_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**Boy it's more than I dare to think about **_**__**

_**Every night, every day **_**_  
_**_**Just to be there in your arms **_**_  
_**_**Won't you stay **_**_  
_**_**Won't you then stay forever **_  
And ever and ever and ever"

She sang it softly so she doesn't wake DeiDei-Kun

_**"La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**__**

_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**Boy your lovin' is all I think about **_**_  
_**_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**Boy it's more than I dare to think about **_**__**

_**There's a dark secret in me **_**_  
_**_**Don't leave me locked in your heart **_**_  
_**_**Set me free **_**_  
_**_**Feel the need in me **_**_  
_**_**Set me free **_**_  
_**_**Stay forever **_**_  
_**_**And ever and ever and ever **_**__**

_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**__**

_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**I just can't get you out of my head **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la **_**_  
_**_**La la la la la la la la"**_

She stopped because she got sleepy and her eyes slowly shut on her and she feel asleep blushing

** OMG XD Is it bad to update a lot? hope not becasue thats what i do lol **

** R&R PLEASE ON IF YOU LIEKD IT OR NOT --**

**I LOVE MY STORY AND I NEVER KNEW SOO MANY PEOPLE WOULD LIEK IT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FLAMED AND STUFF SOO YOU ALL MAKE ME HAPPY!**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	8. Sakura's Missing!

**Summery : For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left wil she ever see him again?**

**Disclaimer: I Will Never own Naruto , I Hate EveryThing About you By 3 Days Grace & Too Little Too Late By JoJo!**

**Warning - This will be very sad drmatic and is not for SasuSaku fans but firmly only for DeiSaku Alright!**

**A.N.- No Recap in this one sorry.. TT.TT Hope you still love me:3**

** Chapter 7 : Sakura's Missing!**

Sakura woke up on a cold frozen floor with a pain going through her spine.

'How did i get here?' Sakura thought

' You left our window open Moran , Sasuke could have came in at night and taken us back to Tsunade!' Innner Thought

'I think your right inner!' Sakura thought

'Arn't i always!' Inner gloated. While Sakura ignored her and tried to sleep some more. Thought she could not fall asleep cause the gaurd outside her door was beginning to sing! (Guess who lol..)

_**" Every time we lie awake**_**_  
_**_**After every hit we take**_**_  
_**_**Every feeling that I get**_**_  
_**_**But I haven't missed you yet**_**__**

_**Every roommate kept awake**_**_  
_**_**By every sigh and scream we make**_**_  
_**_**All the feelings that I get**_**_  
_**_**But I still don't miss you yet**_**__**

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_**__**

_**I hate everything about you**_**_  
_**_**Why do I love you**_**_  
_**_**I hate everything about you**_**_  
_**_**Why do I love you**_**__**

_**Every time we lie awake**_**_  
_**_**After every hit we take**_**_  
_**_**Every feeling that I get**_**_  
_**_**But I haven't missed you yet**_**__**

_**Only when I stop to think about it"**_

Sakura crept closer to start to se the man closer to her.. he had hair like Sasuke's and then Sakura's eyes begin to wander.

_**"I hate everything about you**_**_  
_**_**Why do I love you**_**_  
_**_**I hate everything about you**_**_  
_**_**Why do I love you**_**__**

_**Only when I stop to think**_**_  
_**_**About you, I know**_**_  
_**_**Only when you stop to think**_**_  
_**_**About me, do you know**_**__**

_**I hate everything about you**_**_  
_**_**Why do I love you**_**_  
_**_**You hate everything about me**_**_  
_**_**Why do you love me**_**__**

_**I hate**_**_  
_**_**You hate**_**_  
_**_**I hate**_**_  
_**_**You love me**_**__**

_**I hate everything about you**_**_  
_**_**Why do I love you"**_ Sasuke saw here at the door watching him.

"I see your awake Sakura" He said very coldly

"Yes i am Sasuke-Chan" The rose haired girl said coldly as well.

"Sakura why did you leave with That guy he is a part of the Akatsuki you know!" he yelled opening the door and slamming her to the wall. he let go and she fell to the ground.

"Cause Sasuke. You may love me but for you its A little too late.." Then she began to sing a song..

_ **" Come with me**_**_  
_**_**Stay the night**_**_  
_**_**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**_**_  
_**_**What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_**_  
_**_**You take my hand**_**_  
_**_**And you say you've changed**_**_  
_**_**But boy you know your begging don't fool me**_**_  
_**_**Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)**_**__**

_**So let me on down**_**_  
_**_**'Cause time has made me strong**_**_  
_**_**I'm starting to move on**_**_  
_**_**I'm gonna say this now**_**_  
_**_**Your chance has come and gone**_**_  
_**_**And you know..."**_

Sasuke's face was all shocked and was mad at the same time..

_**" It's just too little too late**_**_  
_**_**a little too wrong**_**_  
_**_**And I can't wait**_**_  
_**_**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_**_  
_**_**You say you dream of my face**_**_  
_**_**But you don't like me**_**_  
_**_**You just like the chase**_**_  
_**_**To be real**_**_  
_**_**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_**__**

_**Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmm**_m"

Sasuke walked toward Sakura but she just pushed him away..

_**" I was young**_**_  
_**_**And in love**_**_  
_**_**I gave you everything**_**_  
_**_**But it wasn't enough**_**_  
_**_**And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)**_**_  
_**_**Go find someone else**_**_  
_**_**In letting you go**_**_  
_**_**I'm loving myself**_**_  
_**_**You got a problem**_**_  
_**_**But don't come asking me for help**_**_  
_**_**'Cause you know...**_**__**

_**It's just too little too late**_**_  
_**_**a little too wrong**_**_  
_**_**And I can't wait**_**_  
_**_**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_**_  
_**_**You say you dream of my face**_**_  
_**_**But you don't like me**_**_  
_**_**You just like the chase**_**_  
_**_**To be real**_**_  
_**_**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)"**_

Sasuke just fell to the floor hearing that part of the song and looked up at Sakura who was now crying..

_ **" I can love with all of my heart, baby**_**_  
_**_**I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**_**_  
_**_**With a player like you I don't have a prayer**_**_  
_**_**That's no way to live**_**_  
_**_**Ohhhh... mmm nooo**_**_  
_**_**It's just too little too late**_**_  
_**_**Yeaahhhh...**_**__**

_**It's just too little too late**_**_  
_**_**a little too wrong**_**_  
_**_**And I can't wait**_**_  
_**_**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_**_  
_**_**You say you dream of my face**_**_  
_**_**But you don't like me**_**_  
_**_**You just like the chase**_**_  
_**_**To be real**_**_  
_**_**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_**__**

_**Yeah**_**_  
_**_**You know it's just too little too late**_**_  
_**_**Oh, I can't wait"**_

Sasuke Got up and chained her on the wall as she sang the last part...

_ **" It's just too little too late**_**_  
_**_**a little too wrong**_**_  
_**_**And I can't wait**_**_  
_**_**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_**_  
_**_**You say you dream of my face**_**_  
_**_**But you don't like me**_**_  
_**_**You just like the chase**_**_  
_**_**To be real**_**_  
_**_**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)"**_ Sakura shut her eyes satisfied and Listened as Sasuke walked out steaming PED!

"Hmpf Stupid Sakura" Sasuke Said Aloud

... With Deidara...(A.N.- Oh no i am scared)

"Who toke her?" Deidara Yelled shaking Sasori

"I Don't know were she is Deidara we will find her though don't worry" Sasori said watching Deidara storm off.

'Don't wory Sakura i will find you' Deidara Said to himself.

** Well what you think like it hate it lemmie know !**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	9. Deidara's Here!

**Summery: For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again?**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Any of the songs in this FIC! ((See list of songs at end of chapter))**

**A/N. Sorry that this was such a long update it's just that I got sick . And wasn't aloud on the comp but to read fics and check e-mail :( FORGIVE ME FANS!**

**Recap:**

**"Who toke her?" Deidara Yelled shaking Sasori**

**"I Don't know were she is Deidara we will find her though don't worry" Sasori said watching Deidara storm off.**

**'Don't wory Sakura i will find you' Deidara Said to himself.**

**End Recap**

** Chapter 8: Deidara's Here Now!**

The next day at the Akatsuki HQ Was chaos and everyone knew why. Deidara was acting very cold because of Sakura's absence.

"Out of my way Hidan" Deidara said brushing past him.

"Geez what's up with him.." Hidan asked dumbly. (( A.N. OMG HIDAN SPOKE A SENTENCE WITHOUT SWEARING XD))

"Its cause Sakura has been missing for 3 days now.." Sasori said to Hidan

"Oh I get the FING Point now" He said watching Deidara run out of the HQ to look for Sakura...

... With Poor Sakura ...

"Hn at least i am out of these chains.." She said staring at the chains on the wall. She noticed The guards reading Make-out paradise.

'Score for us i have a perfect act to get them to let me out' She thought smirking as she toke her sweater off showing a tight tang-top and short shorts.

"Hey boys wanna hear my pretty song? Just open the door!" She said beginning to sing...

_**" My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_**__**

_**I know you want it, **_**_  
_**_**The thing that makes me, **_**_  
_**_**What the guys go crazy for.**_**_  
_**_**They lose their minds, **_**_  
_**_**The way I wind,**_**_  
_**_**I think its time"**_

The boys were all wide eyed and blushing as they toke there keys out slowly...

_ **" La la-la la la,**_**_  
_**_**Warm it up.**_**_  
_**_**Lala-lalala,**_**_  
_**_**The boys are waiting**_**__**

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours, **_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours, **_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_**__**

_**I can see youre on it,**_**_  
_**_**You want me to teach thee**_**_  
_**_**Techniques that freaks these boys,**_**_  
_**_**It can't be bought,**_**_  
_**_**Just know, thieves get caught,**_**_  
_**_**Watch if your smart,"**_

The guards unlocked the doors and opened it as she walked up slowly singing..

_ **" La la-la la la,**_**_  
_**_**Warm it up,**_**_  
_**_**La la-la la la,**_**_  
_**_**The boys are waiting,**_**__**

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours, **_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours, **_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_

_**Oh, once you get involved,**_**_  
_**_**Everyone will look this way-so,**_**_  
_**_**You must maintain your charm,**_**_  
_**_**Same time maintain your halo,**_**_  
_**_**Just get the perfect blend,**_**_  
_**_**Plus what you have within,**_**_  
_**_**Then next his eyes are squint,**_**_  
_**_**Then he's picked up your scent,"**_

Sakura just walked out of their hitting their pressure points smirking as she finished the song...

_ **" Lala-lalala,**_**_  
_**_**Warm it up,**_**_  
_**_**Lala-lalala,**_**_  
_**_**The boys are waiting,**_**__**

_**Lala-lalala,**_**_  
_**_**Warm it up,**_**_  
_**_**Lala-lalala,**_**_  
_**_**The boys are waiting,**_**__**

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours, **_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge**_**__**

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_**_  
_**_**And they're like**_**_  
_**_**It's better than yours,**_**_  
_**_**Damn right it's better than yours, **_**_  
_**_**I can teach you, **_**_  
_**_**But I have to charge" **_She finished singing she ran out through clear fields.

'Come on Sakura come on find a place to hide.." She thought...

"Going somewhere Sakura-Kun.." Sasuke said grabbing her wrists..

"Let her go..un" Deidara Said aloud

"No i won't Sasuke said.

"DEIDARA-KUN HELP ME PLEASE!" Sakura cried Really loud with tears streaming down her face.

"Your going nowere with out a fight Sakura.." Sasuke said licking her cheek.

'YOUR JUST LIKE OROCHIMARU YOU TEME!" She screamed at him.

"How dare you.. compare me to him." Sasuke said slapping her hard..

"I think you stop right now Sasuke-Teme un" Deidara spoke coldly making clay birds.

"Oh the fight is on girly-man " Sasuke smirked

"I AM NOT GAY GRRRRRRRR" Deidara yelled PED OFF.

**Well Lemmie know what you think?**

** Ugh my nose hurts soo much TT . TT**

**Thank you my loyal reviewers who could stand waiting for this chapter! Its dedicated to all of you!**

**BTW THE NEXT FEW CHAPPTERS WILL HAVE NO MUSIC IN THEM!**

**Song in fic:**

**Milkshake by Kelis its hers not min soo yeaaa!**

**Sorry to say this but this was a little filler for the next few chapters soo that's why its sort and with more song then actual words ok!?**

**I promise to update more now that I am not sick anymore and the fact that I have 3 days off Saturday, Sunday and Monday!!**

**See You Next Time People! AkatsukiFan**


	10. Sakura Said NO!

**Summery : For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left will she ever see him again?**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto or the small parts of the song Overprotected by Britney Spears or boom boom boom boom by vengaboyz!**

**A.N. - Yes i said no songs but it fits for this chappy soo forget what i said XD**

**A.N.2 - Sorry to say this but this Fic is almost done 1 chapter left... I will make a sequal if my fans want just post your opinion in your review!**

**ReCap:**

'Come on Sakura come on find a place to hide.." She thought...

"Going somewere Sakura-Kun.." Sasuke said grabbing her wrists..

"Let her go..un" Deidara Said aloud

"No i won't Sasuke said.

"DEIDARA-KUN HELP ME PLEASE!" Sakura cried Really loud with tears streaming down her face.

"Your going nowere with out a fight Sakura.." Sasuke said licking her cheek.

'YOUR JUST LIKE OROCHIMARU YOU TEME!" She scremaed at him.

"How dare you.. compare me to him." Sasuke said slapping her hard..

"I think you stop right now Sasuke-Teme un" Deidara spoke coldly makeing clay birds.

"Oh the fight is on girly-man " Sasuke smirked

"I AM NOT GAY GRRRRRRRR" Deidara yelled PED OFF.

**End Recap**

** Chapter 9: Sakura Said NO!**

Deidara and Sasuke were about to clash into a war of their own until she stepped up.

'STOP FIGHTING! SASUKE YOU IDIOT WHY CANT YOU TAKE NO FOR ANANSWER LEAVE ME BE! I LOVE DEIDARA NOT YOU!" She yelled.

_**" I need time (time)**_**_  
_**_**Love (love)**_**_  
_**_**Joy (joy)**_**_  
_**_**I need space**_**_  
_**_**I need me "**_ She spoke silently

"Sakura i can't let you go its not right I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU!" Sasuke yelled poofing next to her.. but she pushed him down as she spoke up singing up again..

_**" Say hello to the girl that I am!**_**_  
_**_**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**_**_  
_**_**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am**_**_  
_**_**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**_**_  
_**_**There must be another way**_**_  
_**_**Cause I believe in taking chances But who am I to say**_**_  
_**_**What a girl is to do**_**_  
_**_**God, I need some answers **_**__**

_**What am I to do with my life**_**_  
_**_**(You will find it out don't worry)**_**_  
_**_**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**_**_  
_**_**(You just got to do it your way)**_**_  
_**_**I can't help the way I feel**_**_  
_**_**But my life has been so overprotected"**_ She started crying and fell into someone's strong arms. She looked up.

"Deidara lets go please please lets go i hate this place!" She said as he helped her to her feet!

"SAKURA DON'T GO PLEASE!" Sasuke yelled

'Bye Teme .." She said poofing to the HQ with Deidara.

... at the Akatsuki HQ...

" Sakura your back." Sasori said walking in sitting next to her and Hidan.

"Yea i am glad to you know..." Hidan said!

"Of course Sassy i would choose you guys over Sasuke." she laughed.

'HA HA HA SASSY OMG THATS PRICELESS!" Hidan said slapping Sassy in the back.

"Don't touvh me Hidan. Why don't you go work on your sacrifices to your death god hm?" Sasori asked.

'OK!" He said poofing away.

" Deidara i have a new song to sing for you!" Sakura screamed

" ok let me hear it" he said blushing a tad.

_ **" Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**__**

_**If you're alone and you need a friend**_**_  
_**_**Someone to make you forget your problems**_**_  
_**_**Just come along baby**_**_  
_**_**Take my hand**_**_  
_**_**I'll be your lover tonight**_**__**

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**This is what I wanna do**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Let's have some fun**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**One on one just me and you**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh"**_ She was singing and blushing as she twirled looking at her DeiDei!

" Sakura..." Deidara whispered

_ **" Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I want you in my room**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**From now until forever**_**_  
_**_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I wanna go boom boom**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**Together in my room**_**__**

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Everybody get on down**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Vengaboys are back in town**_**__**

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**This is what I wanna do**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Let's have some fun**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**One on one just me and you**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh" **_Sakura jumped around the room and landed on top of Deidara who was still blushing..

_**" Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I want you in my room**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**From now until forever**_**_  
_**_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I wanna go boom boom**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**Together in my room**_**__**

_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I want you in my room**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**From now until forever**_**_  
_**_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I wanna go boom boom**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**Together in my room**_**__**

_**Woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!" **_She was still on top of him they were both turning completely red..

_**" Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**_  
_**_**Woooo woooo!**_**_  
_**_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_**__**

_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I want you in my room**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**From now until forever**_**_  
_**_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I wanna go boom boom**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**Together in my room**_**__**

_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I want you in my room**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**From now until forever**_**_  
_**_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I wanna go boom boom**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**Together in my room"**_ Right after she finished the song Deidara kissed her for 4 minutes and stopped.

"I liked it Sakura-Chan" He smiled

"I'm glad" she smiled

_ **SOOOOOO GUYS LIKE IT HATE IT LEMMIE KNOW!**_

_**REMEMBER VOTE ON IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL OR NOT OK?!**_

_ **TTYL AKATSUKIFAN**_

_**A.N. LAST CHAPTER WILL HAE NO SONGS SADLY :) :(**_


	11. Ending Of Story!

**Summery : For Haruno Sakura it started as a dream a dream she wanted so badly to become real but little did she know it would become real. She met him when she was 6 but he left wil she ever see him again?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto ok!**

**Thanks To All My Fans.. I LOVE YOU!**

Recap:

_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I want you in my room**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**From now until forever**_**_  
_**_**Boom boom boom boom**_**_  
_**_**I wanna go boom boom**_**_  
_**_**Let's spend the night together**_**_  
_**_**Together in my room"**_ Right after she finished the song Deidara kissed her for 4 minutes and stopped.

"I liked it Sakura-Chan" He smiled

"I'm glad" she smiled

End Recap

** Ending Of Story**

** ...4 WEEKS LATER...**

Sakura woke up in her black and red guest room. She heard the birds chip untill someone snapped..

" HEY YOU BIRDS SHUT THE F UP!" Hidan Yelled as he was swing his scythe of his around to kill the birds.

"Hidan calm down your going to cost us money!" Kazuku said

"YOU ALL NEED TO SHUT UP" Yelled Kisame.

'Whata lovley start to the morning" Sakura said sarcastically getting dressed.

"SAKURA-CHAN MAY I COME IN UN?" Deidara Asked.

" HAI!" She yelled sitting on her bed. Deidara walked in and sat next to her.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan but i have bad news and good news that goes with the bad news un!" Deidara said rubbing his head.

"What is it Deidara-san?" She asked worried.

"Umm we all here at HQ think you should go back to Kohana for a few years yeah." He said in a sad tone.

"I guess i could but i won't be able to see you DeiDei." She said as she packed up her things.

"Yes you will Leader-Danna says i would be able to visit you once every 2 weeks." He said smiling.

"I guess i could do that Tsunade Sama might bring me back in to the village." She said slipping her Forhead protecter on her forehead and putting her backpack on too.

"Sakura i don't want to do this to you but leader says when your older you can join mabye adn stay.." He wispered trailing off.

"I Know deidara i understand i am in the way as a kid i understand.. i will see you in 2 weeks." She cried poofing to kohana's gates.

"Sakura.."He wispered

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled running down the hall with Hidan's baby pictures! ** ( A/N XD I HAD TO DO IT I AM SORRY ITS JUST TO FUNNY)**

"TOBI YOU A GET BACK HERE THIS RIGHT FING MINUTE!" Hidan yelled **(A/N/ XD STILL FUNNY IDK WHY I PUT IT HER EI FOUND IT FUNNY)**

** ... With Sakura...**

She walked through Kohana looking for a familiar face but found none. She came up to the Hokage's office and she walked in knowing her punishment.

"Sakura sit down!" Tsunade yelled

"Yes Ma'am"She said sitting down. Looking into Tsunade's eyes.

'You left with a Akatsuki member and refused to go back with Sasuke a ninja from your own village. There will be punishment are you ready for it?" She asked getting up and looking out the window. Sakura started to cry and the tears feel down her face rapidly!

"You will first have an escort to take you everywhere! Since you were in the Akatsuki base I need to be safe so I know you're not trying anything." She stated clearly.

"Yes tsunade sama" She cried softly.

"Second of all you will do only D rank missions.. And lastly you will not be able to leave the village for 6 monthes1 am i clear?" She asked turning around to see a crying Sakura.  
'Y-Y-Yes Tsunade-Sama"Sakura cried softly.

"Alright who will you want to follow you everywere?" She asked

"Naruto-Kun" She said putting her head down.

"Hai! SHIZUNE BRING NARUTO HERE AT ONCE!"TsuNADE Screamed.

"YES MA'AM"Shizune Yelled running out of the office.

** ...15 minutes later Naruto is finnaly here P...**

'What do you want Tsunade-Baa Chan?" He asked shocked at seeing Sakura standing there. A vein pooped on Tsunade's head..

"Don't call me that. Naruto you are to follow Sakura everywhere for the next 6 months.

"Yes Ma'am" he said pulling Sakura out if the building.

**..30 Min Later..**

"Sakura-Chan why did you leave us like that." Naruto asked like 30 minutes later at her old house.

"Because Naruto I feel in love with him." she said blushing as she looked up into the ceiling... as Naruto started st her shocked.

** THE END!**

**Ok I would liek to thank my reviewers as follows you are great and your the reason why i update a lot:**

** -Itachilova101**

** -sqishy-muffin**

** -CrystalxLullaby for the Constructive criticism!**

** -JaLye**

** -CosenAngel**

** -HyuugaAngels**

** -Soankast**

** &**

** -korena10**

** And I Would Like To Inform You All That The Randfom Viewer Omfg That gave me such a rude review is not letting me down anymore and i will make a Sequal if you qould like i really want to and am lookingnforward to typeing it!**

**Your all so kawaii for following my story line!**

**Thanks to all you favorited it and put it on Alert and i hope you do soo with teh sequal!**

** -AkatsukiFan**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE ON SEQUAL!

**SORRY I had the sequel all typed up and ready to post but sadly my computer did something gay and deleting it with no trace of it TT.TT I will work hard to re-type it again for you so another delay for the sequel so sorry **

**Please understand! Any Q'S Pm me**

**-AkatsukiFan**


End file.
